Fort Neugrad
Fort Neugrad is a fort in . It is one of the many forts in Skyrim controlled by the Imperial Legion. Prior to the start of the Civil War questline, the fort will be occupied by a group of bandits. If the Last Dragonborn has not taken a side in the Skyrim Civil War yet and clears out the bandits, upon returning, the fort will now be garrisoned with Imperial Legionnaires, with the tattered green banner that hung next to the fort's entrance removed and replaced with a pair of Imperial ensigns. If a side has already been chosen, the bandits will respawn after several in-game days, even if cleared out after a side is picked. Description The fort is composed of a jail and a main hall. The fort is initially held by bandits. Upstairs in the southeast room is a boss-level bandit leader, possibly a bandit chief, who will remain inactive until their door is opened. They also hold the Fort Neugrad Library Key, which opens an otherwise pickable lock in the south side of the dining hall downstairs. Inside is a hostile NPC mage by the name of Brandish. Jornibret's Last Dance, a light armor skill book, is in the library section of the main hall. As a Stormcloak, the next objective after freeing the prisoners is to take out the remaining Imperials (about 10), and the Fort Commander with the help of Ralof. Up the stairs inside the building in one of the rooms is a ladder on one of the walls (easy to overlook). Up the ladder, on the roof, is a treasure map named Fort Neugrad Treasure Map (one of the twelve found throughout the entire game) that will lead to a chest across the lake. Early in the game, the fort is occupied by bandits. The key can be obtained from the chief. After completing the Rescue From Fort Neugrad quest during the Liberation of Skyrim, the fort is occupied by the Stormcloak force that previously occupied the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp. This leads to the disappearance of the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp from the World Map and Skyrim. The fort is upgraded in the same fashion as Fort Greymoor after "Battle for Whiterun." The bandits may still inhabit the facility even after completing the full Civil War questline if the player joined the Imperials, indicating they never sent troops to reclaim the fort once the "Battle for Whiterun" was completed. Notable items *''Jornibret's Last Dance'' (Light Armor) – can be found in the library. *''Bandit's Journal'' – Found on the Bandit Chief. *''Imperial Missive'' – When the Imperial Legion is in control of the fort. *''Stormcloak Missive'' – When the Stormcloaks are in control of the fort. *From the wine cellar, go behind the cupboard, down to the pond and directly on the left side in the water is a locked chest. *To get to the chest mentioned in the map: Go around the fort until you get to the lake's edge. Follow the left side of the lake. Continue following the shore until you see a flat area with some rocks that surround the chest, approximately at the middle of the lake. The chest can be found here. Facilities *Anvil *Forge *Workbench Quests *Rescue from Fort Neugrad – The Dragonborn is given the task of gaining entrance to the fort (either by sneaking in via an underwater passage in the lake near the dock, or barging in the front gates), and freeing a group of Stormcloak prisoners. Trivia *"Neugrad" has the elements "neu" (German for "new") and "grad," a common Slavic word for "city." *The fort's prison has a secret passage to and from the bottom of the lake. *When the fort is occupied by either the Imperial Legion or the Stormcloaks, the blacksmith area will be cleaned up and inside a freshly constructed wooden building over it, while the area where a carriage and chest containing random loot was is now the fort's covered stables for the horses. Bugs *There is a glitch which sometimes does not allow players to initiate a chain of events for one of the Stormcloak missions. By using the console command (open the console by pressing the tilde (~) button on the keyboard) and typing movetoqt CWMission04. This will teleport the Dragonborn into the cell of a prisoner that is supposed to be rescued. The (Novice) lock will have to be picked to get out of the cell. * The chest referred to in the treasure map is sometimes absent. ** Version 1.03 fixed this issue. ** The missing chest seems to be caused by jumping off of the tower roof where the chest containing the treasure map is found. Reloading a previous save seems to make the chest present. *Entering the fort through the underwater entrance may cause followers to walk as if they were not in water. Appearances * de:Festung Neugrad es:Fuerte Neugrad pl:Fort Neugrad ru:Форт Нойград Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Gold Ore Vein Locations